Everything's Alright
by Fiona55
Summary: A case in Oklahoma sparks secrets to be revealed.
1. Chapter 1

Everything's Alright

By: Fiona55

Chapter One

_Aaron Hotchner spread the newspaper clippings out like puzzle pieces. Eighteen faces, eighteen different smiles, eighteen different names, eighteen different lives. All of them ended by Oklahoma's newest serial killer._

_Jennifer Jareau pulled her hair back into a clip and then continued to write her letter to the Tulsa Police Department. Nine of the eighteen women had been murdered in Tulsa. She still had to write a letter to Enid's Police Department, Sapulpa's Police Department, and Glenpool's Police Department. _

_David Rossi closed his eyes in frustration. The profile said that that he was remorseful because of the way he positioned the bodies, and it also said that he had something keeping him in Oklahoma. _

_Derek Morgan pressed the end button on his call home. Carl Buford was dead._

_Emily Prentiss searched for information on Tulsa, Oklahoma. She had already booked seven rooms at the Doubletree, and her stomach was killing her. _

_Spencer Reid knew plenty of statistics on Oklahoma. The state bird was the scissortail, it was the site of one of first recent terrorist attacks, and the governor was Mary Fallin. However, he did not know if Kayla Grant still lived there, and he didn't really want to find out._

_Penelope Garcia messaged Kevin Lynch. He was acting strangely lately, and she wanted to know why. She was worried about that, and the case in Oklahoma. She was much too overwhelmed._

"Garcia, I need you to come to Oklahoma with us." Hotch said to the blonde technical analyst after they had gone over the case in the bullpen.

"That's fine, sir."

"Prentiss, did you book the rooms at the hotel?"

"Yes, sir" Prentiss said.

"Are you ok, Emily? You look a little green." Derek asked.

"I'm just a bit nauseous."

"Ok."

O.O

The next day, the team was arrived in Tulsa at eleven AM, so after they all got lunch, they went to the police station.

"Prentiss, will you pull Amanda Curry's file?"

"Sure, Hotch. Just…Oh my gosh!" Prentiss said and ran to the trashcan and became violently ill, and promptly passed out.

"Derek, bring the car around. Something's wrong with Prentiss."

"Ok." Derek said and ran to get the car.

"Reid, tell JJ, Rossi, and Garcia what happened with Prentiss."

"I will. Call when you know something."

"Of course." Hotch said and lifted Emily into his arms and carried her to the front where the SUV was waiting.

O.O

"Um, guys? Something's wrong with Prentiss. Morgan and Hotch took her to the ER."

"What happened?" Garcia asked, concern filling her eyes.

"She vomited and then passed out."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was pregnant." JJ said.

"Is Hotch gonna call?"

"He will when they know something."

O.O

"Ms. Prentiss, are you aware that you are 18 weeks pregnant?"

"Excuse me?"

"We ran your blood work, and it confirms that you are pregnant. We did an ultrasound while you were unconscious so we would know if we needed to do a D&C, but your baby is fine."

"Are you sure?"

"We're sure."

O.O

"JJ? I need you to come to the hospital." Emily said into her iPhone.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm…pregnant."

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

(15 minutes later)

"Are you sure you're pregnant?" JJ asked.

"Well, I had a suspicion, but I didn't want to believe it, so I didn't…"

"Do you know who the father is?"

"Yes."

"Is he in the bureau?"

"No. He was a date one night."

"Ok. Do you want me to call Hotch?"

"Yeah…They're gonna put me on desk duty soon. I'm eighteen weeks."

"I'll call him."

** Hey! This is a new multi-chapter! I'm deleting Letters to the Dead ): Sorry, but I'm lost. I'll leave it up for a few weeks and if I don't have any inspiration by then, I will delete. **

**So, what do you think about this one? I love reviews, so…make me happy and review. I love good and bad reviews, so that if it is bad, I can make it better! Thanks you guys! **

**Ciao!**

**Fiona**


	2. Chapter 2

Everything's Alright

By: Fiona55

Chapter Two

"Hotch…could you come back to the hospital?" JJ asked while pacing in the hallway of the hospital.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes, but you need to come back here."

"Ok."

O.O

"Hotch…I'm pregnant." Emily whispered.

"You're…pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"How far along are you?" Hotch asked, and sat down in the chair against the wall.

"Eighteen weeks."

"Ok. When are they releasing you?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Well, Strauss caught wind of your…illness and she ordered everyone home. She's sending another team."

"Is everyone waiting until tomorrow to fly out?"

"I'm not calling the jet until you are released."

"Alright. I appreciate that."

"It's fine."

"Now, to tell the rest of the team…" Emily said.

O.O

"Pregnant? Really?" Rossi said, shocked."

"Yes, really."

"How far along are you?" Reid asked.

"Eighteen weeks."

"At eighteen weeks, the fetus can hear us talking. It is also about the size of a pickle!" Reid said with a chuckle.

"Boy genius, you are weird." Morgan said.

O.O

"Agent Prentiss, you will be put on desk duty immediately." Strauss informed her when they were all back in Quantico.

"Yes ma'am. How long is maternity leave?"

"You have six months, but take no less than three."

"Yes ma'am."

O.O

"I spoke with Strauss." Emily informed Hotch.

"Good. Prentiss…you could have told me that you were pregnant."

"I didn't know until that day."

"You're eighteen weeks…how do you not know?"

"I didn't want to believe it, okay? I feel like you're criticizing me." Emily said, exasperated.

"I'm not, but this job is very dangerous. You live every day with this job, knowing that you could die tomorrow. You absolutely cannot put a child in that situation."

"Don't you think I thought about that?"

"Also, because of your denial, we've got less time to train someone to fill in during maternity leave. Because you are a field agent, we need one soon."

"Why don't they just use Agent Todd again?"

"Because she can't deal with it. I cannot believe you did this."

"Hotch, it's over and it's done with. You and Strauss and the team all know now, so just deal with it! I can't take the past back. I'm sorry. I'm not perfect!"

"I think you should probably go home for the day. I'll see you tomorrow."

O.O

"J.J.?" Emily said when JJ picked up the phone.

"Yeah?"

"Did you hear what happened between Hotch and I today?"

"He didn't say anything, why? What happened?"

"He's angry because I was in denial and didn't tell anyone that I could possibly be pregnant."

"He has a point, but he shouldn't have sent you home for the day."

"No, I'm glad he did. I'm exhausted."

"That's normal."

O.O

"Agent Prentiss? Can I speak with you for a moment?" Hotch called from his office.

"Sir?" Emily said when she entered.

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I was very unprofessional."

"It's fine."

"Um, they found someone for you to train…so you don't need to worry about that."

"That's good."

"Ok, that's all I needed. Thank you."

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for the apology."

"You're quite welcome."

**A/N**

**Here is chapter two, my dears. I hope you enjoy it! This story will not always be Prentiss centric. Remember the thoughts at the beginning of the chapter one? Yeah, we're going to explore all that! This is just the first one I wanted to explore. **

**So anyway, I've got a total of TWO reviews. So…please review? Please? *pouty face* **

**L.O.V.E**

**Fiona**


	3. Chapter 3

Everything's Alright

By: Fiona55

**I do not own Criminal Minds, sadly.**

Chapter Three

"Hi, I'm Kayla Grant and I'm supposed to be filling in as a field agent with the BAU…do you know where I need to be?"

"Right here. My name is Aaron Hotchner, but feel free to call me Hotch. I'm the team leader." Hotch said and motioned the lady inside.

"Thank you, I'm sorry, I'm really nervous. I just graduated from the Academy but they said you guys really needed someone to fill in, so I volunteered."

"Well, we really appreciate it. The lady you'll be filling in for will train you. Her name is Emily Prentiss. She's about four and a half months pregnant…so you see why we needed someone so fast."

"Absolutely."

"Prentiss isn't in yet, so you can meet the rest of the team now."

"Sure."

O.O

"Kayla?" Spencer said in shock. His eyes widened.

"Spencer…I didn't know…" Kayla said. She too was clearly shocked.

"You two know each other?" David Rossi asked.

"Yeah…um, we were engaged for awhile." Kayla said.

O.O

"Reid, you need to work this out with her. Use my office, okay?" Hotch said after Kayla had met the rest of the team plus Emily.

"Ok…is she in there?"

"No, I'll have her come in and you guys can fix this. She is desperately needed and I don't want any kind of tension between team members."

"No, I understand. Thanks."

"You're welcome.

O.O

"Spencer…I didn't know you worked for the BAU. I guess I forgot." Kayla said and sat down next to him.

"Yeah. I didn't know you were in the Academy."

"I'm sorry, Spence. I really am."

"Please don't call me Spence."

"But…JJ did…"

"And she's the only one who does."

"Are you and her…"

"No! No, gosh no. She's got a son and a great boyfriend named Will."

"But you still love her."

"Really, Kayla? My relationship with JJ is not any of your business. Hotch just wanted me to clear the air with you."

"I didn't think there was any air to clear."

"We broke off our engagement! Of course there is air to clear."

"Why'd you break it off, then?"

"Because, Kayla, I…I wasn't ready to be your husband. I wasn't ready to be anyone's husband."

"Then why'd you propose?"

"Because I was thinking we'd be engaged for a few years, at least."

"I didn't mean to push you…"

"I know, Kay, I know."

"I don't have any hard feelings towards you."

"Good, nor do I."

"But I still love you."

"I…we can't do this while you're filling in for Prentiss, okay?"

"I know. Do you still love me?"

"I'm not sure, honestly."

"That's better than a no, I guess."

"Well…you should probably start training with Prentiss so…"

O.O

"So what'd you hear?" Derek asked Garcia, who had had her ear pressed up to Hotch's door while Kayla and Spencer were talking.

"Well, hot stuff, he broke off the engagement because he wasn't ready to be a husband."

"Didn't he propose?"

"Yeah, she asked why he did if he wasn't ready to be a husband, but he said that he thought they would be engaged for awhile…like a few years."

"Anything else, princess?"

"She admitted that she's still in love with him, and boy genius said he wasn't sure if he was still in love with her."

"I still don't know how he got her. She's gorgeous. Blonde hair, blue eyes, slamming body…"

"Well, fine, then." Penelope said, sarcastically.

"But not my type. My type is a gorgeous tech goddess whose name is Penelope Garcia."

"That's what I thought!"

O.O

"Kayla, can you do this job with Reid here?" Hotch asked when the day was over.

"Yes, sir. He and I talked for a bit and fixed things."

"You cannot mention your previous engagement to or around Section Chief Strauss."

"Oh, of course."

"Good."

O.O

"Em, how're you feeling?" JJ asked as they walked out to their cars.

"I'm alright. I'm in the throes of my second trimester, I feel great!"

"Good. That's how I felt with Henry in my second trimester."

"How are Henry and Will?"

"They're good. Henry learned a new word from his daddy the other day though."

"Oh no."

"Yeah. I walked in the door yesterday and he goes 'Daddy says sauce is a douche."

"Sauce?"

"He can't pronounce Strauss. Will has very strong opinions of her."

"Sounds like it."

**A/N**

**See, what'd I say? Kayla Grant is obviously OC, in case you didn't know. So, any guesses on who the father of Em's baby is? She said he wasn't in the FBI, but I'll let you in on secret. He is. **

**Do you see that little button that says review? Press it and review, please. **

**L.O.V.E**

**Fiona**


	4. Chapter 4

Everything's Alright

By: Fiona55

**I do not own Criminal Minds, sadly.**

Chapter Four

"So…how're you taking to the BAU?" Emily asked while she was waiting on something to print.

"I like it, but I don't know if it's where I'm supposed to be, you know what I mean?" Kayla said.

"Yeah, I do. We've had two agents leave. Elle was like you, and wasn't supposed to be here long term, or so I hear, and Gideon lost himself. He had to get out." Emily said.

"I think it'll be fun though, to see what it's like here."

"Have you given any thought to where you'd like to be?"

"Not a whole lot, but maybe White Collar."

"White Collar is still here in Quantico, you should talk to Strauss about that when I get back from maternity leave."

"Yeah…she sounds…" Kayla trailed off.

"Scary? Horrible? Evil?"

"Pretty much."

"Her problem is mainly with the BAU. Actually, her problem is mainly with Hotch. She's been trying to break up this team ever since I got here four years ago."

"Why?"

"She doesn't like Hotch."

O.O

"How're you doing, Spence?" JJ asked when he came to give her a cup of coffee.

"I'm…It's a little weird."

"I cannot say that I've been in your shoes, however, I want you to know that I'm here for you."

"I appreciate that JJ."

"Not a problem. Do you need to talk to someone?"

"I guess. You know she's mad because I don't want her to call me Spence?"

"But…I…I'm sorry, I don't have to call you that. I didn't know you cared."

"No, Jayje, It's not you. I don't want her to call me that. I don't want her to call me that because you call me that."

"Oh."

O.O

"Prentiss…would you tell me who the father of your baby is?"

"I…It's you. Didn't you know?"

O.O

"It was a year ago today that Haley died." Hotch said to Derek.

"I'm sorry, man."

"You know, Gideon sent me a card."

"What'd he say?"

"That he's doing ok, that he's happy."

"Where's the postmark?"

"Reno."

"Ah."

O.O

"Emily! Wait up!" Kaden, an agent in counter-terrorism hollered when Emily was walking to her car.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering…how's your pregnancy going?"

"It's…good. I'm almost five months along now."

"Who's filling in for you?"

"A girl, she just graduated from the academy. Her name is Kayla Grant."

"Oh…the girl that Reid's having issues with."

"How'd you know?"

"He was walking around the break room mumbling 'Stupid Kayla Grant. Why does she even have to be here.'"

"Yeah…I honestly don't even know what's going on with them."

"Sounds serious…almost as serious as…I don't know…you being pregnant with my baby."

O.O

"Kayla?" Reid asked.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering…if you wanted to get some coffee with me in the morning. There's a good little shop on Ingrid Avenue."

"Sure! Just text me a time, ok?"

"Well, I have to be here at nine, so I usually stop for coffee around eight?"

"Sure. I'll meet you there."

"Um, Kay, it's called The Bean. There's at least eight coffee places on Ingrid."

"Oh! Thanks for telling me."

"Always."

**A/N**

**I know it wasn't fair to have you guess who the father was when you guys didn't even know him, I'm sorry. Kaden is OC, obviously. So, is Spencer falling for Kayla again? Hmm…we'll see! I wanted to say thanks for the reviews! They keep me going! I love you guys, and I wish I could give you a cast member of your choice, but they won't let me near them…I wonder why? It's not like I want to put Matthew Gray Gubler in a box and keep him there…just kidding, I totally do! (;**


	5. Chapter 5

Everything's Alright

By: Fiona55

**I do not own Criminal Minds, sadly.**

Kayla and Spencer sat across from each other at the coffee shop. He was nervous; it felt like their first date all over again.

"So what've you been up too…besides being with the BAU?" Kayla asked.

"Um, well, I got a B.A. in philosophy."

"Yes, I believe you were talking about that just before…" Kayla said, trailing off.

O.O

"So, what did the doctor say?" Derek asked when Emily got back to the BAU after her ultrasound.

"Well, the baby's ok."

"Dammit, Emily. We want to know whether or not you're having a boy or girl." Rossi said.

"I'm having a…" Emily said with a smile.

"Tell us!" JJ said.

"I'm having a girl."

"Finally, a girl born to the BAU." Hotch said when he passed.

O.O

"Kaden, are you sure the baby is yours?" Emily said when the day was over.

"Um, I'm pretty sure. I mean, we…were together about six months ago."

"I was with someone else around that time…"

"Honestly, Emily, are you a whore?"

"Hey, buddy, I don't think you wanna be calling her that right about now." Derek said, rounding the corner.

"Derek Morgan, an over muscled beefcake is coming to his pregnant co-workers rescue. How surprising…or not." Kaden said.

"You do realize that this could get you fired from the FBI?" Emily said.

"Shut up, whore."

"You know what; I think you and I should go see someone. I can tell you, Strauss doesn't take very kindly to the likes of you." Derek said, dragging Kaden by his tie to Strauss's office.

O.O

"Mr. Myers, did you verbally assault Ms. Prentiss?" Erin Strauss asked.

"No, I didn't."

"That's bullshit." Derek said.

"Mr. Morgan, please be quiet." Strauss said.

"Yes ma'am."

"Ms. Prentiss, did Mr. Myers verbally assault you?" Strauss asked.

"Yes ma'am, he did." Emily said, cradling her 22 week pregnant belly.

"Mr. Myers, I don't understand how you could talk to Ms. Prentiss like that, especially since she is expecting a child."

"She's pregnant with my child!" Kaden said.

"No, I'm not! It's not yours." Prentiss said.

"Okay, I am suspending you, Mr. Myers. I don't want you anywhere near Ms. Prentiss. Mr. Morgan, I trust that you will see through that my orders are kept?"

"Yes ma'am. Absolutely." Derek said.

"Okay. You may go."

O.O

"Kayla, how're things with you and Spencer?" JJ asked while they were out for drinks.

"Ok, I guess. We went for coffee this morning."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But it was…stressful. Well, it was for me, anyway."

O.O

"How're you and Kayla doing?" Dave asked Spencer.

"I'm not sure. Things were strained this morning when we went for coffee."

O.O

"So, are you sure I'm the father. Kaden said he was…I know we had sex just after you and him did."

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Why?"

"I took my birth control the night I was with Kaden. I didn't when I was with you."

O.O

"I'm serious. I'm 22 weeks pregnant." Emily said into the phone.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jordan Todd asked, but she was happy for her friend."

"I just found out about when I was eighteen weeks."

"I'm so happy for you! Do you know if you're having a boy or a girl?"

"I'm having a girl."

"Finally someone has a girl. Hotch and Haley had Jack, and then Will and JJ had Henry. They needed a girl."

"I know!"

"So who's the father?"

"Well, actually its…"

O.O

"So you still haven't told me who the father is, Em." JJ said.

"Well, it's…"

O.O

"Em, if Kaden isn't the father, who is?" Derek asked.

"Um, well…"

**So I finally updated this one! I'm so proud of myself! Anyway, so Kaden isn't the father. I wonder who is? **

**I love reviews! Please review and check out Definitions, my other In progress story. **

**Ciao!**

**Fiona**


	6. Important Message to Readers

Everything's Alright

By: Fiona55

**I do not own Criminal Minds, sadly.**

I just want to post this to clear something up.

THIS IS NOT CHAPTER SIX!

It came to my attention that a reviewer couldn't realize that time passes between my chapters.

Also, Prentiss's birth control is out of whack because she switched birth controls, and I was gonna reveal that later, but whatever.

Plus, Prentiss's relationship with Kaden Myers was going to be explored, but hey, whatever, I'll go ahead and tell everyone. She had been dating Kaden for about six months before said intercourse took place.

I just want to warn everyone that Everything's Alright may not be continued. I'm feeling quite discouraged.

Thanks for bearing with my rant.

-Fiona


End file.
